


Memories

by Autumn_Moon



Category: Iron Maiden
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Moon/pseuds/Autumn_Moon
Summary: There he was, sleeping right next to him, smiling from whatever he was dreaming of. It made Bruce smile at the sight of his lover. The singer leaned closer and planted a kiss on the bald spot of his forehead...





	Memories

Bruce groaned as he changed position for the 30th time, unable to catch any sleep tonight. Once again the same struggle, in yet another cold, hideous hotel room. Thank God he didn't have to pilot tomorrow, and the tour was almost over. He turned his head and stared at the stack of notebooks he was using throughout the tour to write the book. Tonight he decided to take a break from that. Instead, he turned over and stared at his long-time lover, Steve. 

There he was, sleeping right next to him, smiling from whatever he was dreaming of. It made Bruce smile at the sight of his lover. The singer leaned closer and planted a kiss on the bald spot of his forehead. He had taken care of his hair throughout the years, but nowadays he said he might have to cut it short soon. Bruce had told him he would love him no matter what. And it was true. 

His fingers reached over and ran through Steve's silky curls. It was a habit of his. He pulled himself closer to let the shampoo smell filter through his nostrils. It made him feel nostalgic; for some reason the other man's hair had always smelled the same way. Always had the smell of that particular shampoo. That of coconut. It was weird he could even recall the first time he smelled it...

It was after one of the last shows of the The Number of the Beast tour back in '82. While the other guys would hook up with groupies backstage after having a few pints, Bruce and Steve agreed to meet somewhere backstage so they could know each other better - or at least that was the best excuse Bruce could come up with. The bassist was unbelievably attractive to him, he'd never seen any other man or woman like him. And he thought it may be worth it to try, worth to attempt to make him his.

Steve was a bit more drunk than Bruce, so the bassist wouldn't mind if Bruce got a bit closer to Steve than he normally would, by resting his chin over Steve's shoulder out of nowhere. To his surprise, the older man did not mind. He remained calm, so Bruce decided to take it a bit farther by tilting his head and catch that scent of shampoo that started caught his attention. Bruce went deeper and breathed against the side of Steve's neck, catching a bit of cologne smell. Steve shut his eyes and smiled, satisfied to have Steve this close, closer than ever before. 

Bruce couldn't take it anymore, he opened his mouth and gentlye kissed the patch of skin behind Steve's ear, sucking gently on the patch. Steve gasped and tilted his head to the side to offer him more skin to worship, one of his hands stroking Bruce's leg. The singer left a tiny mark that Steve would have trouble explaining later, then drew a hot trail with his mouth from the back of his ear, to his jawline. Steve's reaction surprised him; he was shutting his eyes, basically pleading for more, so Bruce did not hesitate to cup the back of Steve's head. 

He leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss, following it up with a bite on his lower lip. The taller man at the beginning stayed there, frozen, but he responded to the kiss seconds after, purring. So Bruce wrapped an arm around the bassist's neck and deepened the kiss like his life depended on it. Bruce ran his tongue on the roof of Steve's mouth, and the bassist purred in response. 

As they broke the kiss, the two men stared at each other. To Bruce; Steve blushing had to be one of the most adorable things he had seen ever, but the man was ashamed, he could tell. 

"Harry, hey, look at me," Bruce whispered, placing his fingers on Steve's chin to make him look up. "When did you start fancying blokes, eh...?"

Steve's blush deepened, and almost covered his face with his hands in shame. Bruce had heard Steve didn't fancy guys, but this night he was proved wrong. It turned out what he'd heard must be wrong. What kind of image was that for the band, he might be thinking. 

"Hey, it's alright, Steve," Bruce cooed, stroking the bassist's cheek with his thumb. When Steve finally looked at the singer, Bruce smiled at him. "I quite liked this, you know. You were always bloody pretty to me, Steve."

And, with that, Steve's eyes brightened, but he was still blushing. 

"I... quite fancied this too, I s'pose..." he whispered, Bruce was nearly able to hear him. 

The singer smiled at the bassist. 

"Good," he said, before tilting his head and catching his lips in yet another tender kiss. 

Finally. He was finally kissing Steve Harris. He closed his eyes and wrapped arms around the taller man, and squeezed him preotectively as if he might disappear. 

Then, Bruce opened his eyes, and caught himself in the exact same position as in his memories. But now, instead of drunk, Steve was sleeping like a baby right next to him. Just like every single night when they were on tour and their families weren't around, when they were able to spend a part of their lives together. This time, Steve was his. Just what he had longed for. 

Bruce smiled, his dimples hinting. The singer buried his head on Steve's neck and planted a soft kiss on his jaw, wrapping his arm around the taller man and embracing him as if he might break. After he dared to kiss him for the first time, somehow the bassist ended up saying 'I love you' a few months later. And now, decades after, he's sleeping next to him. The singer quite liked this before, and he still did. He planted one last kiss on Steve's cheek and closed his eyes to sleep, letting the smell of the man he loved invade him.


End file.
